the beast within
by rams the hedgehog
Summary: eggman tiene en mente desatar una criatura oscura con deseos de sangre el cual solo sera liberado el dia de la condenacion eterna.
1. Chapter 1

The beast within

un nuevo fanfic, espero que alguien este leyendo esto, ya que hace mucho que ni siquiera veo mi perfil de fanfiction y he estado haciendo algunos videos para mi canal. bueno comenzemos.

PD: **** 'significa en otro lugar'

capitulo 1: el comienzo

****-oi que solo faltan 2 dias y lo destruira todo -dijo con una cara de serenidad

-¿y el lo sabe?

-no -dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigia hacia la ventana -solo espero que no cause mucha destruccion.

-¿y que es lo que le pasara cuando eso suceda?

-se convertira en un ser sadico y oscuro... -se detuvo, trago saliva y prosiguio -y nada podra saciar su sed de sangre.

En el fondo el sabia que no iba a poder controlarlo pero estaba decidido a cumplir su objetivo.

-¿doctor eggman... se encuentra bien?

-eh... si, solo estaba distraido.

-¿no tiene algun plan por si la situacion se pone violenta?

-si -dijo mientras miraba el cielo -no se si funcione, solo se sabra hasta que ese dia pase... el dia de la condenacion eterna.

continuara

****bueno hasta aqui este capitulo, perdon porque fuera muy corto pero hare el siguiente capitulo mas largo.

dejen reviews por favor


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: visiones**

-¿que pasa sonic? Te veo algo preocupado –pregunto amy

-no es nada simplemente tuve un sueño extraño y…

Se detuvo para cerrar los ojos y tocarse la cabeza con fuerza, cuando volvió en si, noto que toda su casa estaba destruida, salió para tratar de encontrar a amy pero en vez de eso, se encontró con un ser el cual su cuerpo era una sombra con ojos y boca. Rodeado de cadáveres, sonic empezó a sentir mareos por el olor a sangre y con esto cayo al suelo.

-La condenación eterna ha comenzado –fue lo que sonic escucho antes de desmayarse.

-¡sonic despierta! –grito amy mientras trataba de despertarlo

Sonic se levanto de golpe mirando a su alrededor –solo fue un sueño, y creo que algo malo va a pasar

Esa misma mañana rouge despertó al escuchar un objeto caer. Se dirigió a la sala y ahí logro ver a shadow de rodillas

-¡shadow! ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto para rodearlo y poder verlo de frente –¿¡de quien es esa sangre!

-es… sangre de soldados GUN

-¡que!

-si, no se que paso, a medianoche me desperté, tenia mucha sed, luego mi vista de nublo, y termine en la base GUN… y había muchos cadáveres.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho eso?

-no lo se, debemos tener cuidado, mato cruelmente a los GUN, asi que debe ser muy peligroso

-debemos avisar a los demás

-¡no! Pueden correr peligro, lo mejor será…

Shadow cayo al suelo y empezó a convulsionar, rouge trato de ayudarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el cuerpo de shadow empezó a cambiar, sus puas empezaron a crecer, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, sus ojos de dilataron por completo a un rojo sangre, puas crecieron de su espalda.

-¡shadow! ¿Qué es esto?

-no se –dijo viendo cada parte de su cuerpo

Rouge retrocedió y tropezó cayendo en un espejo. Al revisarse la mano, tenia una cortada muy profunda, shadow empezó a olfatear el olor a sangre. Al voltear hacia donde estaba shadow, había desaparecido.

-tengo que detenerlo antes de que algo malo pase, tal vez el causo el incidente en la base GUN –dicho esto rouge se dirigió a la base GUN

Al llegar a la base logro apreciar muchos cadáveres con alguna parte faltante. Al llegar en donde se encontraba shadow, estaba bebiendo de un gran charco de sangre.

-¿shadow?

Shadow la volteo a ver, después de eso 2 alas con forma esquelética y pocas plumas salieron de su espalda para dejar ese lugar.

**Continuara**

Bueno, hasta aquí el 2º capitulo, los dejare en suspenso XD, si puedo subiré el siguiente capitulo el domingo.

Se despide rams the hedgehog


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, les dije que tal vez el domingo subia el siguiente capitulo, pero tuve que salir, ATENCION: en este capitulo hare llorar a los…

**Capitulo 3: la condenacion eterna**

-doctor, se ha reportado una masacre en la base GUN.

-ya comenzo –dijo eggman sonriendo

Estaba nerviosa, no sabia donde podria encontrarlo. Despues de buscar en vano decidio buscar ayuda con sonic.

-¿¡que shadow que…! –pregunto nervioso –sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, pero esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿y que hacemos?

-Llamar a los demas y organizarnos para encontrarlo

Estaba volando sin rumbo, pensando en lo que habia hecho antes. Se detuvo en un lugar sombrio, estando conciente de que ahí probablemente no lastimaria a nadie.

-Vaya, esa apariencia no me la esperaba

-¿Quién dijo eso? –pregunto mirando el punto de donde venia esa voz

-tranquilo, se lo de tu problema –dijo eggman saliendo de su escondite –ven a mi base y te explicare que esta pasando.

Shadow tenia que saber lo que estaba pasando asi que accedio a ir.

-en primer lugar, tu cambio se debe a una antigua profecia llamada la condenacion eterna, la profecia dice que cada 2000 años convertira al ser mas fuerte y digno de serlo, en un monstruo sediento de sangre, en pocas palabras estas destinado a destruir al mundo.

-pero puedo controlarlo

-hasta ahora si, mañana, en adelante la condenacion eterna comenzara y empezaras a destruir todo.

-no si lo evito.

-no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-creo que si hay una manera de evitarlo

Sonic y los demas se habian separado, tratando de encotrar a shadow. Al llegar rouge a una playa, pudo ver a shadow a los lejos.

-shadow, me tenias preocupada, ¿Qué te paso?

-soy un monstruo… -dijo mirando fijamente al mar

-pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Por qué? –dijo volteando a verla –¿acaso olvidaste lo que hice?

-¿ya no pienses en eso?

-debo alejarme de todos, asi nadie correra peligro –dijo dandose la vuelta

-shadow… -lo volteo sorprendiendolo con un beso, el cual, el correspondio.

-no quiero que te vallas, debe haber otra forma de enfrentar esto.

-debo hacerlo, asi nadie saldra herido por mi culpa.

Despues de eso solo pudo verlo alejandose. Al regresar con los demas les conto lo sucedido. Triste, decidio caminar sin rumbo, sabiendo que probablemente no lo volveria a ver.

**Continuara**

Waaaaaaa hasta yo llore haciendo este capitulo, los amantes del shadouge no se decepcionen hasta que vean el final.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de the beast within

**Capitulo 4: otro monstruo mas**

-doctor ¿Cómo llevara a cabo su plan, si shadow se fue?

-muy fácil, usando mi tecnología pude quitarlo algo de ADN sin que el se diera cuenta, ahora podre convocar a zenyx, el monstruo que causara la condenación eterna

-vamos rouge, han pasado 3 semanas desde que eso paso –dijo amy sacando a rouge de sus pensamientos

-creo que no volverá

-yo creo que si, además ¿Qué no es la forma de vida perfecta?

-si pero… -se detuvo al escuchar una explosión, la cual provenía de atrás, al voltear pudo ver una criatura de 3 cabezas, sin ojos y dientes que cubrían casi por completo cada cabeza.

-tenemos que avisar a sonic –dijo rouge jalando a amy del brazo

Cuando llegaron a casa de sonic, eggman estaba ahí por lo que rouge y amy decidieron alejarse de ahí

-espera ¿Qué pasara con los demás?

-no te preocupes, estarán bien, por ahora hay que encontrar un lugar seguro

Por otro lado sonic y los demás estaban peleando con aquella criatura

-no pueden hacer nada, la condenación eterna ya empezó

-entonces, a esto se refería mi visión

-espera, necesito descansar

-no es hora de descansar, mira ahí esta la antigua base de eggman.

Al entrar en la base se encontraron con un erizo verde y un zorro naranja

-oigan este es nuesto escondite –dijo aquel erizo, apuntando con un arma.

Rouge y amy trataron de huir adentrándose en la base. Cuando entraron a un cuarto con poca luz, el erizo verde disparo, la bala alcanzo a herir el brazo de amy provocando que cayera al suelo y el erizo las acorralara.

-acaba con ellas de una vez –ordeno el zorro naranja

El erizo estaba a punto de disparar, pero se detuvo al ver una lengua larga salir de las sombras para beber del pequeño charco de sangre que dejo caer amy por el disparo que recibió.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡disparale!

Aquel ser se acerco al erizo al cual este se le quedo viendo fijamente con una mirada sadica. Después degolló a los 2 con su propia mano, tomo sus cabezas y bebió la sangre que brotaba de ellas. Rouge y amy trataron de huir pero aquel ser logro escucharlas. Al voltearse pudieron observar que ese ser era shadow, se les acerco con la misma mirada sadica.

-¿shadow…? Shadow soy yo

Cuando shadow volvió en si, observo asustado la sangre en sus manos

-¿rouge?

-¡shadow! Crei que no te volveria a ver –dijo rouge abrazando a shadow

-rouge espera… alejate –dijo tratando de zafarse -no deberían estar aquí

-pero tienes que ayudar a los demás, un monstruo esta destruyéndolo todo

-no, no me voy a arriesgar

-¡tienes que ir! –dijo amy metiéndose en la conversación

-¿acaso quieres ver el corazón de tu querido erizo azul en mi mano? –dijo acercándose a amy de forma amenazante

-bien, si no quieres no te obligare, vamos amy –dijo rouge dejando a shadow en aquel lugar oscuro


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que comentaron mi fanfic y a los que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar los capítulos.

**Capitulo 5: bestia contra bestia**

Estaba arrodillado, jadeando por el cansancio y atontado por los golpes que había recibido, cuando volvió en si, pudo ver a amy y rouge acercársele.

-sonic ¿estas bien? ¿Dónde están los otros?

-no lo se, esa cosa es muy fuerte.

Zenyx ataco a rouge por lo cual ella cerro los ojos lista para soportar el ataque. Al no sentir el impacto, abrió los ojos notando que alguien la sostenía en el aire.

-¿shadow?

-por mi, a los demás los puede matar un monstruo, pero no se que haría si algo te pasara.

Sus labios casi rosaban con los de ella, pero fueron interrumpidos por zenyx que dejo soltar un grito.

-tengo que detenerlo –dijo shadow dejando a rouge en el suelo

-¿no deberías estar destruyendo el mundo? –pregunto zenyx con voz burlona

-si, pero prefiero destruir algo que sangre –respondio desafiante shadow

Unas garras enormes crecieron de las manos de shadow. Ante esto, sonrio y se dispuso a atacar. Luego de luchar por horas, shadow remato atravesando el pecho de aquel monstruo.

Al regresar con los demás vio a eggman tratando de esconderse atrás de sonic.

-¿Cuándo regresare a mi forma…? –se detuvo al notar que su cuerpo había regresado a su estado normal

-al fin se acabo –dijo por ultimo, cayendo inconsciente

A la mañana siguiente shadow despertó con un dolor de cabeza.

-veo que ya estas mejor –dijo rouge entrando a la habitación y sentándose junto a el –parece que beber tanta sangre te adormece

-ni me lo recuerdes

-despues de haberme salvado…

-si, es verdad lo que dije –interumpio shadow

-lo se, pero hay algo que no pudimos terminar

-no se a que te refieres –dijo desviando la mirada

Rouge tomo a shadow de la barbilla, dirigiendo sus labios a los de ella, terminando asi con un apasionante beso.

**Fin**

Bueno asi llega este fanfic a su fin. Tengo planeado hacer otro shadouge pero estará en un ambiente mas crudo, y shadow odiara al principio a rouge. Mas información por mensaje privado o por facebook: zombipunk ram hell loquendero


End file.
